1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a utility cart, and more particularly, to an ergonomic utility cart having interchangeable and adjustable tray support assemblies.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of utility carts for supporting various office supplies, such as computer equipment, electronic equipment such as overhead projectors for preparing and presenting presentations, and filing cabinets for file folders and the like are well known in the art. These carts are readily transportable, such as being supported by casters, in order to easily move the carts from location to location and room to room thereby enhancing their versatility. Generally the carts come in various sizes for accommodating these different types of equipment and office supplies. As a general rule these carts are of different overall designs in order to accommodate these various needs.
Another reason why utility carts come in different sizes is to accommodate the different types of computer equipment, either standard central processing unit machines (CPUs) or as a support platform for a laptop computer. The carts can either be used by a person in a standing or seated position according to the desires of the user of the equipment. CPUs themselves can be configured in either a flat condition or a tower condition. Preferably the CPU is hidden such as being on a shelf within an enclosed cabinet and the cart provides for wire management between the keyboard, a pointing device such as a mouse, and the monitor for connecting the particular equipment to the CPU. When configured in a tower arrangement more clearance is required within the cart in order to accommodate the increased height of the CPU. Alternatively a cart having a support platform for a laptop computer is desired, wherein the laptop may be connected to a video presentation device such that the person operating the laptop projects the screen images from the presentation software running on the laptop onto a viewing screen for the personnel to whom the presentation is being giving. Thus sufficient area for supporting a laptop is needed with the cart so that it and the other electronic equipment can be supported by the cart.
When used as a means for hanging file folders for example, wherein the cart is typically a rectangular four sided apparatus, one or more sides of the cart are left open for access to the files or equipment stored on a lower shelf thereof. In an alternative arrangement a hinged door is provided on one or more sides of the utility cart for gaining access to the interior.
In those situations where a separate platform is associated with the utility cart, such as for supporting a keyboard or a laptop computer, it is desired that the platform be adjustable both in height and with respect to the orientation it has with the cart. The height accommodates different users of the computer equipment in order to provide an ergonomic work platform for the user in either a seated or standing position. Also it is desired that the platform be positionable with respect to the cart in order to accommodate any type of arrangement that a user may desire.
It is desirable therefore to provide a utility cart having relatively standardized components which can be configured for various uses, for example a storage cart, computer work station, presentation cart, or a file folder cart, etc.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a utility cart that is readily reconfigurable by a user according to its intended use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an ergonomic utility cart which can be constructed of standardized components and is readily adjustable according to the needs of the user.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a utility cart which can be provided with any type of exterior finished design.
It is a still yet further object of the present invention to provide a utility cart having a means of attaching a support tray thereto, which tray can be positioned about the utility cart in a variety of ways.
In accordance with the above, a cart assembly comprises a bottom shelf and a top shelf having a plurality of support posts secured therebetween. A tray support assembly comprises at least one support arm having a first portion adapted to be frictionally engaged with an interior surface of at least one of the support posts. An articulated arm has a first end connected to a second portion of the support arm opposite the first portion and a support tray connected to a second end of the articulated arm opposite the first end. The support tray is rotatable with respect to the utility cart, whereas the support arm is vertically adjustable within the support post.